Frendzone to Zone Lover
by Salisa
Summary: [HIATUS] Hanazono Karin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Namun kehidupannya yang biasa langsung berubah semenjak dia pindah sekolah dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kazune. Mungkinkah persahabatan yang muncul diantara mereka dan teman-temannya menjadi Cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Frendzone to Zone Lover

 **Pairing :** Kazune & Karin, Michiru & Himeka, Jin & Kazusa, Yuuki & Miyon

 **Warning :** OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

KARIN POV

"Paman, kenapa paman menyarankan kepada ayah dan ibu agar aku pindah ke Osaka?" tanyaku selama perjalanan menuju rumah paman di Osaka.

"Di Osaka ada sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal. Selain itu disana kamu bisa mendapatkan program beasiswa dan tidak perlu membuat orang tua mu pusing karena biaya sekolah" jelas paman.

"Tapi paman bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Apa lagi Sakuragaoka high school kan sekolah elit yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak orang kaya yang pastinya pintar" ucapku pesimis.

"Karin chan jangan pesimis begitu. Bibi yakin kamu bisa, iya kan sayang" ucap bibi semangat sambil melirik ke arah paman.

"Hemb, apa yang bibimu katakan itu benar karena itu kamu harus berusaha sebaik mungkin. Selain itu bukankah firasat paman selalu benar"

Idih sekarang paman ku ini mulai bicara ngawur lagi.

"Iya iya deh paman" jawabku mengalah.

Kami akhirnya tiba di rumah sederhana pamanku yang ada di sini. Tunggu dulu kalau ini sih tidak sederhana, tapi cukup besar dan lumayan mewah.

"Akhirnya tiba juga. Sayang kamu ajak Karin masuk dulu biar koper nya aku yang bawa" ucap paman kepada istrinya.

"Baik sayang. Karin chan ayo" ajak bibi manja.

"Baik"

Akupun mengikuti bibi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima" ucap kami bersaman.

"Okaerinasai mama" ucapnya sambil menghampiri bibi.

"Lihat siapa yang datang"

Bibi segera menyingir dari hadapanku dan membiarkan putranya ini melihatku.

"Karin nee chan konnichiwa"

"Haik, Konnichiwa Kirika kun"

"Karin onee chan, Ada apa? kenapa datang kemari?" tanyanya menginterogasiku.

"Hei Kirika kun apa kamu tidak suka jika aku ada disini" tanyaku balik.

"Bukan itu, tapi tidak biasanya onee chan datang kemari"

"Hehehe kamu penasaran ya..." selidikku.

Dia hanya mengangguk ya wajarlah Kirika kun kan masih kecil usianya saja baru 7 tahun.

"Itu karena..."

PLETAK

Aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit dari atas kepalaku.

"Yo Karin, aku dengar kamu akan tinggal disini ya" ucap nya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ki...ri...o..." Aku langsung memberikan tatapan maut ke arahnya. Kulayangkan genggamanku kepadanya namun dia malah menghindar dan lari.

"Kirio nii chan, awas kau" teriakku sambil berlari mengejarnya. Nah sekarang adegannya sudah seperti tom and jerry, aku yang berperan sebagai tom dan Kirio nii chan sebagai jerry.

"Karin chan sudah berhenti, kalian ini sudah seperti kucing dan tikus saja" tegur bibi kepada ku.

"Gomennasai bibi" aku menghentikan langkahku untuk mengejar kirio.

"Baru juga kamu datang ke rumah ini sudah langsung ramai" ucap paman yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Gomen" ucapku yang semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa karin chan, kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Bibi justru senang rumah ini menjadi lebih ramai" kata bibi.

"Papa, di diluar ada banyak orang" lapor kirika kepada papa nya.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya" ucap paman.

Kemudian paman pergi keluar dan menemui orang-orang yang ada diluar.

"Hei Kirika kun, memang nya ada apa? kenapa ada banyak orang di depan rumah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sekarangkan onee chan akan diperkenalkan kepada orang-orang satu komplek"

"HEEE"

"Karin chan ayo" ajak bibi.

"Mama aku mau tidur dikamar saja" izin Kirio nii chan kepada bibi.

"Kamu harus ikut, cepat!" perintah bibi galak.

Ternyata bibi yang selalu terlihat anggun, dan ramah bisa juga menjadi galak seperti ini. Kami segera menemui para tamu yang sudah paman undang. Aku benar-benar nervous jika harus melakukan acara seperti ini. Memang apa coba yang spesial dari diriku sampai harus dikenalkan kepada penduduk satu komplek. Kalau alasannya karena aku akan tinggal disini, kurasa tidak perlu sampai mengadakan acara seperti ini.

"Hai Hanazono Karin chan" sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca padaku.

"Hai juga...emm"

"I Miyon, panggil saja miyon" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tanggannya.

"Hai juga Miyon chan, kamu juga bisa memanggilku Karin saja" balasku sembari bersalaman dengannya.

"eh Karin chan, setelah pindah kamu mau sekola dimana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sakuragaoka High School" jawabku singkat.

"Sungguh, wah kalau begitu kita akan satu sekolahan dong. Bagaimana kalau besok kia berangkat bersama saja" ujarya.

"Tentu Miyon chan" ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Karin..."

"Iya ada apa?" tanyaku bingung karena miyon menatapku dengan aneh.

"Senyummu manis sekali" ucapnya dengan volume cukup keras.

"Eh Miyon tolong pelan sedikit. Lihat sekarang orang-orang tengah menatap kita"

"Ups Sorry, habis aku belum pernah melihat senyuman semanis senyumanmu tadi"

"Apaan sih, kamu itu ada-ada saja" ucap ku malu.

Kini semua acara telah selesai dan malam juga sudah mulai menghampiri. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman baru di sekolahan. Mungkin saja semua murid sekolahan itu semuanya baik seperti Miyon. Semoga saja besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

KARIN POV END

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan Miyon kemarin. Hari ini Karin akan berangkat bersamanya. Walaupun I Miyon adalah anak dari seorang chef terkenal tetapi dia tidak pernah sombong. Bahkan dia tidak merasa keberatan saat Karin memintanya untuk berangkat jalan kaki bersamanya.

"Miyon chan, terima kasih ya sudah mau menemaniku. Padahal kitakan baru saja bertemu kemarin" ucap karin.

"Kamu itu bilang apa sih, kitakan tinggal satu kompleks, satu sekolahan, lalu kenapa kamu merasa sungkan begitu. Bukankah mulai kemarin kita adalah teman"

"Iya kamu benar" ucap karin semangat.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai juga di sekolahan ini. Mereka berdua segera memasuki area sekolah. Sakuragaoka High school memang benar-benar sekolahan elit. Di halaman depan ada sebuah air mancur besar yang super duper indah. . Baru masuk saja sudah dapat dilihat ada banyak para murid yang diantar menggunakan mobil-mobil mewah, dan mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga bangsawan

"Astaga apa benar aku harus bersaing melawan orang-orang itu" ucap karin dalam hati.

"Hoi karin chan, kenapa melamun?" tanya miyon yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedikit nervous saja" ucap karin sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu tenang saja, hal seperti itukan wajar untuk seorang siswa pindahan" ucap Miyon menyemangati Karin.

"Hm, aku akan berusaha"

"Yosh, ayo karin kamu tidak boleh kalah dari mereka-mereka" ucapnya dalam hati. Seketika itu semangat api telah membara dalam tubuh karin. Sekarang dia sudah tidak takut atau gugup lagi.

Miyon segera mengantar Karin menuju ruang guru.

"Karin chan, aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya" ucapnya.

"Iya Miyon chan, sampai jumpa nanti" balasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Miyon. Miyon juga melambaikan tangannya kepada karin. Sesaat setelah Miyon menghilang dari pandangannya, Karin melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan dan kebetulan pemuda itu juga menatap Karin.

"Wow dia tampan sekali, dia siapa ya? Apa mungkin aku sekelas dengannya" pikir karin.

Karin segera menghilangkan pikirannya itu dan langsung masuk kedalam ruang guru tanpa menghiraukan tatapan pemuda tadi.

"Shitsurei shimase" ucap karin saat memasuki ruang guru.

"Kamu pasti Karin, silahkan duduk" perintah guru itu pada Karin.

Karin segera duduk sesuai dengan perintah guru itu. Selang beberapa menit setelah Karin duduk bel tanda masukpun berbunyi. Sensei itu mengajak Karin untuk pergi ke kelas. Karin langsung mengikuti langkah sensei itu. Setelah beberapa ruang koridor terlewati, mereka berhenti di depan ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 11-A. Saat sensei itu masuk ke dalam kelas, karin juga segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna san. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Karin silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Haik sensei"

"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk.

"Sekaran kamu boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong"

"Haik sensei"

Karin mulai berjalan menuju bangku itu dan duduk.

KAZUNE POV

"Huh kenapa mereka tidak berhenti untuk mengejarku" pikirku.

Dengan tidak bersemangat aku menyusuri koridor guru. Aku lebih memilih lewat tempat ini supaya gadis-gadis itu tidak mengejarku lagi.

"Iya Miyon chan, sampai jumpa nanti"

Aku mendengar ada seorang gadis di sekitar sini. Semoga saja dia bukan salah satu dari Kazune Z. Aku memantapkan langkahku melewati koridor ini, kulihat ada seorang gadis cantik yang tengah melambaikan tanganya ke arah seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aku belum pernah melihatnya" pikirku.

Kemudian dia menatapku, tatapannya sama seperti tatapan para Kazune Z saat melihatku. Namun tatapan itu tidak bertahan lama dan dia langsung membuka pintu ruang guru dan masuk kedalam.

"Apa dia murid baru?" ucapku.

"Tunggu kenapa aku mulai memikirkan gadis itu. Bisa saja nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu dari Kazune Z" pikirku lagi.

Akupun segera membuyarkan pikiranku dan pergi menuju kelas.

"Kazune kun, hari ini kamu tampan sekali"

"Kazune sama, keren banget"

"Huh, andai saja aku bisa pindah ke sekolah khusus laki-laki kurasa itu akan lebih baik" pikirku.

Aku segera duduk di kursiku. Malas rasanya jika harus menanggapi gadis-gadis seperti mereka. Tak lama sensei Haru datang dengan membawa seorang murid. Gadis itu adalah gadis tadi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna san. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan. Karin silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Haik sensei"

"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk.

"Sekaran kamu boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong"

"Haik sensei"

Dia mulai berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di kanan ku. Tapi tatapannya tidak melihatku sama sekali, dia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah dia duduk, dia juga tidak menatapku sama sekali. Dia langsung mengambil buku nya dan memperhatikan saat sensei menjelaskan pelajaran. Apa gadis ini berpura-pura tidak melihatku dengan begitu aku akan tertarik dengannya. Iya ini pasti hanyalah siasatnya untuk menarik perhatianku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah papan tulis.

KAZUNE POV END

Kring...kring...kring...

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Para muridpun segera bergegas menuju markas besar mereka yaitu kantin. Namun masih ada dua orang yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas. Yang satu seorang gadis bernama Hanazono karin, dan seorang pemuda bernama Kazune Kujyo.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? kenapa tadi aku tidak tanya Miyon dia kelas berapa?" gumamnya pelan sambil mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Apa aku ke kantin sendirian saja ya? Tapi jika aku tersesat bagaimana, sekolah ini kan besar" gumamnya lagi.

Sekarang Karin tengah menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Miyon chan datang lah aku sudah sangat lapar" gumam Karin pelan lagi.

"Memang kamu belum sarapan" tanya Kazune kepada Karin.

Karin hanya mengangguk pelan, seakan-akan alam bawah sadarnyalah yang mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tunggu dulu bukankah tadi semua murid sudah keluar" ucap nya dalam hati.

Karin segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tadi. Dan ternyata... jreng jreng jreng... Kazune masih ada disitu dan dia mendengar semua keluh kesah karin.

"HEEE kenapa kamu ada disini, bukankah semua siswa sudah keluar?" tanyanya terkejut.

Maklumlah tadi pagi Karinkan belum sarapan, jadi kalau dia tidak bisa menyadari bahwa di sampingnya masih ada sesosok manusia itu wajar.

"Dasar tidak sopan, apa seperti itu tata krama bertanya kepada orang yang belum kamu kenal" ucapnya ketus.

"Gomenne, maaf tapi kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu masih ada disini?" tanya Karin ramah.

"Watashi wa Kazune Kujyo desu, panggil aku Kazune" jawabnya.

"Baiklah Kazune kun, lalu apa jawaban mu dari pertanyaanku yang kedua"

"aku memang selalu dikelas saat jam istirahat pertama" ucapnya singkat.

"OH..."

"em Kazune kun" panggil karin.

"Apa" jawabnya dingin.

"Emm, apa kamu mendengar semua yang tadi aku katakan" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak"

"Benarkah huh syukur" Karin langsung mengelus dadanya dan hendak pergi.

"Maksudku tidak ada satupun yang terlewat"

DUAR

Serasa ada sebuah batu besar yang tengah menimpa tubuhnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah hari pertamanya dia masuk di sekolah seelit ini, tapi sudah ada seseorang yang mendengarnya berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"Kazune kun ka kamu serius" ucapnya dengan tergagap.

"Hemb" jawabnya namun dia tidak melihat diri Karin melainkan sebuah buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

"Astaga Karin..., apa yang kamu lakukan, lain kali makanya lihat dulu disekitamu itu ada orang atau tidah huhuhu" ratapnya dalam hati.

Sekarang selera makan karin sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Padahal cacing-cacing di perut sudah berdemo tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia tetap pergi ke kantin mungkin saja Kazune akan mengejeknya saat kembali dari kantin.

"Ini makanlah" Kazune menyodorkan sebungkus roti di atas meja Karin.

"Tidak terimakasih" ucapnya lemas.

"Kenapa apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya.

Karin hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Makan saja, jika kamu pingsan aku bisa disalahkan" ujarnya.

"Apa hubunganya?"

"Tentu saja ada. Sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat..."

Krucuk krucuk krucuk (OO matilah kau Hanazono Karin hehehehe)

"Suara apa itu?" ucap kazune.

Kemudian dia melihat wajah karin yang sudah berubah warna semerah tomat.

"Puft hahahahahaha, sudah kamu makan saja, jangan siksa perutmu seperti itu hahaha" ucap kazune tertawa lepas.

"Aduh perutku kenapa harus sampai berbunyi sih" pikirku sambil menahan rasa malu yang teramat sangat ini. "Aku tahu, tapi kamu tidak perlu menertawakanku seperti itu" ucapku hampir menangis.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf, sudah kamu makan saja"

Kazune langsung membukakan bungkus roti itu dan menyodorkannya kepada karin. Sebenarnya karin sangat malu untuk mengambil roti itu, tapi harus bagaimana lagi dari pada perutnya berbunyi terus kan malu.

"Ari...gatou" ucap karin.

Kini mata karin dan kazune tengah beradu. Karin langsung mengambil roti itu dan langsung melahapnya tanpa mempedulikan Kazune yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Oishii" senyum karin langsung merekah diwajah cantiknya.

"Hei Kazune kun, dari mana kamu membeli roti ini, rasanya sangat lezat" Tanyanya semangat.

Tapi apa yag terjadi, ternyata sang pangeran es sudah terbius oleh kecantikan seorang Hanazono Karin. Karin mendapati bahwa Kazune tengah melamun menatapnya.

"Hoi kazune kun, daijoubu ka?" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kazune yang tengah membeku.

"I..iya ada apa?" ucapnya gelagapan.

"Kazune kun, apa kamu juga belum sarapan ya? Kalau memang belum sarapan kenapa kamu tidak makan. Eh tunggu dulu jangan-jangan roti ini adalah sarapanmu. Eh Gomen nee kazune kun karena aku sudah memakan sarapanmu" cerocos karin yang layak disebut jurusan kereta ekspres.

"Dasar bawel, memangnya aku dirimu" ucapnya ketus.

"Lalu tadi kenapa kamu melamun dengan menatapku" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Karena kamu makan dengan sangat tidak elit" ucapya dingin.

"APA , sudahlah aku mau meneruskan makan saja"

Karin malas menanggapi sikap kazune yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Dia melahap dengan bahagia dari gigitan pertama sampai dengan gigitan terakhir.

"Gochizousama"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mengganti sarapanmu ini" ucap karin.

"Tidak perlu"

"Pokoknya akan aku ganti"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang..."

"Huss..., jangan komplein aku tidak mau di panggil bawel lagi jadi aku akan menggantinya besok"

"Terserahlah" ucapnya.

"emm tapi kamu sukanya makanan apa?" tanya karin pelan.

"Kenapa tanya?" ucapnya super duper ketus.

"Ih... kamu itu sebenarnya kepribadiannya seperti apa sih, tadi ramah banget, tapi sekarang" ucapknya sebal.

"aku bertanya karena tidak mungkinkan jika aku mengganti sarapanmu dengan makanan yang tidak kamu sukai. Nanti kalau kamu tidak suka, terus kamu buang kan jadi sia-sia" jelas karin panjang kali lebar.

"jangan bawakan aku makanan yang pahit, terlalu pedas atau terlalu asin"

"Oh..oke siap"

Kring...kring...kring

"heh kok sudah masuk? Tapi biarlah" ucap karin dan ia segera mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kelaspun menjadi ramai dan sensei segera memberikkan pelajaran kepada para murid.

SKIP TIME

Kring...kring...kring

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 13.00, itu artinya waktu istirahat ke 2 telah tiba. Kali ini Kazune langsung pergi dari kelas saat bel baru berbunyi.

"Apa kazune kelaparan ya?" pikir Karin sambil menatap sosok kazune yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok gadis cantik berambut hijau tosca yang menghampiri Karin.

"Konnichiwa Karin chan"

"Konnichiwa Miyon chan"

"Karin chan, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di Kantin?" tanya miyon pada Karin

"sebenarnya aku takut tersesat di sekolahan sebesar ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kelas saja" ucap ku polos.

"Astaga Karin chan..., kenapa kamu tidak menelponku saja"

"Memangnya aku punya nomermu?

"eh memang belum aku aku kasih ya"

Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti itu bisa diatur. Ayo sekarang kita ke kantin. Pasti kamu sudah laparkan"

Lagi-lagi karin hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang Karin dan Miyon sudah berada di kantin. Selesai mengambil makanan mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Miyon chan sekarang bagaimana?" tanya karin bingung.

Miyon terlihat masih berfikir.

"Oke, ayo ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja"

Kemudian miyon mengajak karin naik keatas lantai dua kantin. Ternyata disana masih ada beberapa tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Miyon langsung berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang masih kosong. Miyon lalu duduk disamping seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai hiasan bando telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya. Karin yang bingng harus melakukan apa hanya diam ditempat. Miyon yang menyadari bahwa Karin masih terdiam di tempat itu langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Hei Karin chan, ayo"

"Ta tapi... aku kan tidak mengenal mereka" Ucap Karin.

"Tak apa mereka adalah teman-temanku" ucap miyon.

"Baiklah"

Karin menuruti perintah Miyon dan ikut bergabung bersama dengan kelompok itu.

"Miyon chan siapa gadis ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah gadis ini" pikir Karin.

"Perkenal kan ini adalah teman baruku namanya Hanazono Karin" ucap Miyon.

"Wah jadi gadis cantik ini bernama Hanazono Karin" ucap seseorang sambil memeluk Karin dari belakang.

Karin yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dipeluk langsung berteriak.

"Kyaa, siapa ini tolong lepaskan aku" teriaknya.

"Michiru kamu masih saja tidak menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu. Cepat lepaskan dewiku" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata kuning.

Michiru pun melepaskan Karin. Karin yang merasa risih karena tadi habis dipeluk langsung berbalik dan mendapati bahwa orang yang tadi memeluk dirinya adalah seorang siswa laki-laki berambut karamel dengan mata yang berbeda.

"Hai" sapanya kepada karin.

"gomen, aku permisi" ucap karin langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat sambil membawa makanannya.

"Karin chan tunggu" ucap miyon.

Saat karin turun dari tangga, dia sempat berpapasan dengan Kazune yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Namun karin tidak menyapa Kazune. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga dan saat sampai dilantai dasar dia langsung berlari. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah taman dan langsung mengmbi posisi duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disana.

"Huh huh huh orang itu kenapa sih? Main peluk orang sembarangan kan aku jadi ngeri" ucap karin kelelahan.

"Sudah ah, aku mau makan dulu" ucapnya.

Karinpun segera menyantap menu makan siangnya itu.

"Hoi ngapain makan sendirian disini" sapa seorang laki-laki yang sudah sangat Karin kenal.

"Kirio nii chan, apa kamu tidak lihat aku sedang makan" ucap karin sebal karena sejak tadi dia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Hust diam, jangan panggil aku nii chan. Panggil saja Kirio senpai" ucapnya.

"Iya iya. Sekarang pergilah sana, menggangu orang lagi makan siang saja"

"Yey kamu kenapa sih sensi amat" ucapnya yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Karin.

"Udah tahu aku ini tuh lagi kelaparan, kenapa masih Kirio senpai gangu" ucapnya melas.

"Hehehe ya udah kamu makan saja, aku ngak akan nganggu kok"

"Lalu kirio senpai disini ngapain"

"Ya njagain kamu. Ingat perintah dari ayahku"

"Huh terserah kirio senpai sajalah"

Karin lalu memotong roti yang dibelinya dari kantin menjadi dua dan memberikan sebaigian kepada kirio senpai. Mereka pun makan roti berdua di taman sekolah (wah so sweet, untung ngak ada yang tahu kalau kirio senpai adalah sepupunya karin, kecuali Miyon). Belum sampai karin menghabiskan roti yang ada digenggamannya, dia harus dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dua sosok pemuda yang berlari kearahnya. Karin langsung menarik tangan Kirio senpai sampai dia berdiri dari kursi.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya.

"Nah, tugas kirio senpaikan melindungi aku, jadi lindungi aku dari mereka berdua" ucap karin sambil menunjuk dua orang itu.

"oh, tenang saja kamu sembunyi saja dibelakangku"

Karin langsung pergi kebelakang kirio senpai.

"Konnichiwa Kirio senpai" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hemb, ada apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Wah kirio senpai bisa ketus juga ternyata" pikir karin.

"Kirio senpai apa kami bisa bicara dengan Karin" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Nishikiori Michiru dan Jin Kuga, apa kalian ingin mengerjai murid baru" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"Ti ti tidak Kirio senpai" ucap mereka gagap.

"Konnichiwa Kirio senpai" ucap dua orang gadis yang sudah ada didepan Kirio senpai.

"Hemb"

"Kirio senpai apa kami bisa bicara dengan Karin chan"

"Karin bagaimana?"

"Kalau itu miyon tak apa, tapi dia harus kesini" ucapnya pelan kepada kirio senpai.

"Hanya miyon yang boleh bicara dengan karin. Miyon pergilah kebelakang ku" perintah kirio senpai.

Kemudian Miyon pergi ke belakang Kirio senpai dan bicara dengan karin.

"Maaf ya karin chan, michiru memang memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Jadi tolong maafkan dia ya"

"Um baiklah miyon chan" ucapnya tersenyum.

Kemudia karin memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari belakang Kirio senpai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya kirio senpai.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucapnya pada kirio senpai.

Kemudian tatapanku tertuju kepada tiga sosok yang ada didepanku.

"Gomen ya tadi aku langsung berlari begitu saja" kata Karin memecah kecanggungan yang ada.

"A..aku minta maaf karena telah memelukmu begitu saja" ucapnya pelan dengan menundukkan kepala.

"eemm tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Manis" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Hee" Karin mengingat perkataan Miyon kemarin dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menlihat ke arah miyon.

"Kan sudah ku bilang" jawabnya seakan mengerti apa yang ingin karin katakan.

Kring...kring...kring

"Cepat kalian kembali ke kelas" perintah kirio senpai.

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian bertiga kembali ke kelas apa boleh aku tahu nama kalian?" tanyaku.

"Tentu Hanazono san, kenalkan namaku Nishikiori Michiru, teman-teman biasa memanggilku Michiru"

"Kalau namaku Jin Kuga, Dewi boleh memanggilku Jin"

"Dasar artis alay. Kenalkan juga Karin chan namaku Kazusa Kujyo Yoroshiku" ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu berarti Kazusa chan itu saudaranya Kazune ya?" ucapku semangat.

"Iya, memang ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, pantas saja saat tadi aku melihat kazusa chan aku seperti sudah pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Oh" kini ekspresinya sudah kembali tersenyum.

"Kalian semua cepat kembali" bentak Kirio senpai.

"Hehe gomen"

"Kamu itu baru sekolah satu hari sudah mau melanggar peaturan sekolah, cepat ke kelas" ucap kirio senpai sambil menarik Karin pergi.

"Kirio senpai, arigatou" ucap karin.

"gimana akting galakku tadi keren tidak" tanyanya diperjalanan.

"Iya"

Mereka sampai di depan kelas Karin. Karin segera masuk ke dalam ke las dan Kirio senpai juga segera kembali ke kelas nya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan karin, soalnya guru yang biasanya tidak pernah telat. Hari ini malah belum datang sampai 10 menit setelah kedatangan Karin.

"Maaf sensei telat, tadi ada sedikit urusan. Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian, buka halaman 90, dan kerjakan soal A dan B" ucap sensei setelah datang.

"Sensei ini sangat mengangumkan" pikir Karin miris.

Setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik telah dilewati Karin dengan sangat bosan. Masalahnya bukan karena disuruh mengerjakan tugas tapi karena sejak tadi senseinya marah-marah sendiri gak jelas.

Kring...kring...kring...kring...

"Yey" ucap beberapa murid.

Setelah sensei pergi meninggalkan ke kelas. Satu per satu murid pergi meninggalkan kelas dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Huh, baiklah saat nya pulang" ucap karin yang langsung mengmbil tasnya dan pergi dari kelas.

KAZUNE POV

Di kamar

"Gadis itu berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini pernah aku temui. Apa dia serius dengan ucapannya tadi?" pikir kazune.

Dok dok dok

"Onii chan apa kamu ada di dalam?" tanya Kazusa.

"Ada apa" sahutku setelah membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ih onii chan, kenapa onii chan selalu bersikap dingin seperti ini sih, aku kan adikmu"

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kamu bicarakan aku tidak punya waktu"

"Memang sulit mengembalikan onii chan seperti dulu"

Aku sangat tidak suka jika kazusa sudah mulai mengungkit-ungkit hal seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan dan dia seenaknya mengomentari sikapku.

"Sudahkan" aku langsung menutup pintu kamar ku dan berbaring di atas kasur.

Kazusa pikir aku bahagia setelah semua yang terjadi. Sejak umur kami 6 tahun aku sudah tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya keluarga. Ayah dan ibu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan tidak pernah sehari saja meluangkan waktu untuk ku. Ibu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kazusa saat kami masih kecil tapi bagaimana denganku, aku dibiarkan sendirian. Saat aku baru masuk sekolah dasar sudah ada banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku. Aku serasa hidup di dalam belenggu yang sangat mengerikan, sebuah belenggu yang entah sampai kapan terus mengikatku. Aku harap semuanya bisa kembali menjadi baik lagi seperti dahulu. Hari dimana saat aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

KAZUNE POV END

KAZUSA POV

Di kamar

"Dasar onii chan jelek"

"Aku benci onii chan"

"Kenapa onii chan selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu. Memangnya apa salahku kepada onii chan"

Aku tahu Onii chan selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis. Walau begitu, tidak seharusnya onii chan juga bersikap dingin kepadaku. Bagaimana caranya agar Onii chan bisa ceria lagi, bagaimana caranya agar onii chan bisa tersenyum. Siapapun yang bisa membuat onii chan tersenyum, tidak akan aku biarkan ada orang yang mengambilnya dari kehidupan onii chan. Hanya dengan beginilah aku bisa menebus kesalahanku sewaktu kecil.

KAZUSA POV END

Dilain tempat Karin tengah bingung memikirkan makanan apa yang hendak dibawanya besok untuk Kazune.

"Astaga Karin, bodoh bodoh bodoh. Kenapa tadi aku ngotot menganti sarapan Kazune. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Hehehe maaf ya kalau fanfic ini jeleknya engak ketulungan. Maklum saya masih anak kemarin sore yang belum tahu banyak hal tentang cara membuat fanfic dengan cerita yang menarik.

Saya akan berusaha lagi agar kelanjutan dari fanfic ini lebih baik lagi. Oleh karena itu saya mohon bantuannya.

Bagi para readers REVIEW PLEASE ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Frendzone to Zone Lover

 **Pairing :** Kazune & Karin, Michiru & Himeka, Jin & Kazusa, Yuuki & Miyon

 **Warning :** OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat bodoh di hadapan Kazune" sesalnya.

"Apa yang akan Kazune pikirkan tentang ku?"

Kini karin hanya bisa terduduk lemas di kasurnya sembari melihat buku-buku resep makanan miliknya yang isinya sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun resep makanan yang mudah kenapa semuanya terlihat rumit dan sulit" keluhnya.

"Dasar gadis aneh" kata Kirio senpai yang tengah bersandar pada pintu kamar Karin.

Karin langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang nii san ingin kan sih? sudahlah jangan ganggu aku dulu nii san!" ucap karin sebal.

"Hei sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, apa kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Kirio senpai.

"Iya-iya aku akan segera kesana" jawab Karin.

"Ya sudah aku duluan" kata kirio senpai.

Setelah Kirio senpai pergi, Karin pun bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Selesai makan malam Karin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mempelajari cara-cara memasak makanan itu.

"cara memasak kue coklat, eh tunggu kenapa aku harus mebuatkannya kue coklat, tidak tidak tidak ganti"

"Baiklah resep berikutnya, cara membuat spageti. Eh... Kenapa ini malah spageti, memangnya aku bisa memasaknya?"

Dibaliknya setiap halaman buku-buku yang ia miliki, namun tak ada satupun yang menarik buat Karin (arti dari kata menarik disini adalah mudah untuk dibuat dan singkat pembuatannya)

"hah aku bingung" ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Apa yang harus ku buat besok" ucapnya lemas.

"Hoam" Kepenatannya memikirkan makanan untuk Kazune telah mengundang ke kantukan yang teramat. Perlahan namun pasti Karin mulai memejamkan matanya dan perjalanan menuju dunia mimpi pun telah di mulai.

Keesokan Harinya :

Pagi telah tiba, namun mentari belum jelas menampakkan dirinya. Hembusan angin telah membuat daun-daun kuning berjatuhan diatas hamparan jalan dan tanah.

"Kirika sayang, kamu bisakan bangunkan Onee chan mu itu?" tanya bibi pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Iya mama" jawab Kirika.

Kirika pun bergegas menuju kamar Karin yang ada di lantai dua Rumah itu.

Tok tok tok

"Onee chan ibu menyuruh onee chan segera bangun" ucap kirika dari luar kamar.

Namun tak ada satupun sahutan dari pemilik kamar ini. Dicobanya untuk membuka pintu kamar Karin.

"Tidak dikunci"

Lantas kirika masuk ke dalam kamar karin dan melihat ada banyak buku yang berantakan di atas kasur Karin. Didekatinya sesosok gadis cantik yang masih tertidur diantara buku-buku itu. Tepat saat Kirika melihat wajah Karin, saat itu pula Karin mulai membuka matanya.

"Ada apa malam-malam kesini Kirika kun?" tanya Karin sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Onee chan ini sudah pagi" Kata Kirika.

"Tapi aku kan baru tidur, masak sudah pagi" ucapnya setengah sadar.

"Memangnya malam hari ada sinar matahari ya Onee chan" katanya sembari menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

"Oh itu sih memang sinar matahari" ucapnya masih setengah sadar.

Tik tok tik tok

"HEEE kenapa sudah pagi" teriaknya.

"Onee chan aku mau sarapan dulu ya, nanti onee chan menyusul saja" ucapnya kemudian pergi.

"i iya Kirika kun"

Karin bergegas mandi dan berdandan. Setelah itu dia segera memasukkan buku-buku jadwal hari ini. Ia juga tidak lupa merapikan kasurnya yang berantakan itu. Dilihatnya buku-buku yang ada di atas kasurnya.

"Buku resep makanan" dicobanya untuk mengigat kejadian tadi malam.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa"

Karin lantas berlari menuruni tangga dan tidak sengaja dia menabrak Kirio senpai.

"Gomen Nii chan, aku sedang buru-buru" ucap Karin sambil berlari ke arah dapur.

"Dasar, tetap saja tidak berubah" gumam Kirio sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sesampainya di dapur Karin bertemu dengan Bibi.

"Ohayou bibi" sapa nya.

"Ohayou Karin chan" balas bibi.

"Bibi gomenne, apa Karin boleh membawa bekal saja hari ini?" tanya karin.

"Tentu, akan bibi buatkan" jawab bibi.

"Tidak bi, tidak usah. Biar Karin sendiri yang buat, bibi sekarang sarapan saja bersama yang lainnya" pinta Karin.

"Benar tidak mau bibi buatkan?" tanya bibi.

"Iya"

"Ya sudah, bahan-bahannya ada di kulkas dan ini kotak bekalnya" ucap bibi sembari meberikan kotak makan berwarna biru muda kepada Karin.

Segera setelah Karin menerima kotak itu Karin segera membuka kulkas.

"Apa yang akan aku buat?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, sebaiknya aku buat bento yang sederhana saja"

Karinpun memutuskan untuk membuat sekotak bento sederhana untuk Kazune. Dibuatnya bento itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dihiasnya sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak lebih cantik.

"Nah selesai juga. Semoga dia suka dengan bento buatan ku" harap karin.

Dimasukkannya kotak itu ke dalam tas nya. Karin pun segera menemui Bibi dan yang lainnya di ruang makan. Ternyata seluruh orang belum menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ohayou paman, Kirio nii chan, Kirika kun" sapa Karin.

"Ohayou Karin chan" balas paman.

"Ohayou Onee chan" balas Kirika.

"Hemb, Ohayuo Karin" balas Kirio.

"Kirio nii chan, hari ini aku berangkat duluan ya?" tanyanya kepada Kirio.

"Memang ada apa? apa kamu tidak mau sarapan?" tanya Kirio.

"Kan hari ini Karin chan sudah bawa bekal" kata bibi.

"Apa itu benar Karin?" tanya paman.

"Iya paman" jawab Karin.

"Ya sudah, tapi kamu harus hati-hati" kata paman saat mengijinkan karin berangkat sendiri.

"Iya paman, pasti!" ucap Karin.

"Ittekimasu" ucap Karin saat meninggalkan ruang makan.

Setelah Karin keluar dari rumah dia bertemu dengan Miyon yang tengah berdiri di depan teras rumahnya seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Ohayou Miyon chan" sapa Karin.

Miyon langsung berlari ke arah Karin dan membalas sapaan Karin.

"Ohayou Karin chan, ayo kita berangat" ajaknya.

"Eh, jadi Miyon chan tengah menunggu ku ya?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"tentu saja, tapi ini kan masih pagi Karin chan, apa sudah sarapan?" tanya Miyon kepada Karin.

"Hehehe belum" jawab Karin nyengir.

"Kenapa belum sarapan?" tanya Miyon lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin segera ke sekolah, ingin membiasakan diri" jawab Karin lagi.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang Miyon chan" ajak Karin.

"Iya, apa kamu mau jalan kaki lagi Karin chan?"

"Iya"

Kemudian mereka berdua berangkat bersama menuju Sekolahan. Ditengah perjalanan Karin banyak menanyakan tentang ketiga siswa yang kemarin baru dia temui.

"Miyon chan memangnya mereka itu siapa sih?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kemarin ada Kazusa Kujyo, dia adalah Kembaranya Kazune. Dia sangat jago dalam olahraga Renang dan bulu tangkis. Tahun kemarin saja dia berhasil membawa sekolah kita menjadi juara satu tingkat SMA lomba bulu tangkis" ujar Miyon.

"Wah, Kazusa tidak hanya cantik tapi juga berprestasi ya?" ucap Karin kagum.

"Iya memang. Terus kalau kembaranya bernama Kazune Kujyo, kamu pasti tahukan dia, soalnya Kazune kun kan sekelas dengan mu" ucap Miyon.

"Iya, kemarin aku sempat mengobrol dengannya, tapi kenapa sifatnya suka berubah-ubah ya?" tanya Karin.

"Berubah gimana?" Miyon bingung denga perkataan Karin. Seumur-umur Miyon tahunya Kazune itu selalu dingin dan cukup menyebalkan bila tengah berhadapan dengan wanita.

"Begini lho Miyon chan. Kemarin saat pertama dia mengajakku bicara dia itu ramah banget, tapi selang beberapa waktu, dia langsung berubah dingin dan cukup menyebalkan" jelas Karin.

"Eh Karin chan, apa Kazune kun yang mengajakmu bica duluan?" tanya Miyon memastikan.

"Iya, eh tapi bisa juga tidak sih, soalnya kemarin dia mengajakku bicara karena mendengarku bergumam sendiri seperti orang gila" kata Karin.

"Oh, dia memang begitu Karin chan. Tapi dia juga sangat jenius lho, bahkan sejak dia kelas satu SD sampai sekarang ini dia masih memegang peringkat satu terbaik se Jepang" jelas Miyon.

"Heh, kamu serius Miyon chan?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Iya" jawab Miyon.

"WOW ternyata Kazune kun cowok yang hebat ya" ucap Karin kagum.

Miyon terus menatap Karin yang masih sibuk mengagumi kedua sosok yang baru dijelaskannya.

"Ternyata Kazune kun bisa bersikap ramah dengan Karin chan ya. Aku harus melakukan penyelidikan" ucap Miyon dalam Hati.

"Lalu dua laki-laki yang kemarin itu bagaimana?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Oh kalau Jin Kuga itu adalah seorag artis yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Nishikiori Michiru adalah seorang siswa yang memegang kendali penuh atas lab. Kimia" ujarnya.

"Sepertinya mereka semua bukan orang-orang biasa" ucap Karin ngeri.

"Ya begitulah Karin chan. Bahkan mereka berempat mendapatkan julukan Prince of School. Dan Khusus untuk Kazune kun dia lebih sering disebut sebagai Ice Prince" tambah Miyon.

"etto Miyon chan, kenapa mereka berempat. Bukankah Kazusa itu perempuan?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Soalnya ada satu lagi orang yang belum kamu temui. Namanya adalah Yuki Sakurai, dia adalah pianis terhebat di sekolah kita"

"oh" Karin hanya bisa ber "oh" ria, karena ia sudah tidak tahu mau bilang apa.

"Oh ya Karin chan, nanti istirahat pertama kamu langsung pergi ke kantin saja ya, aku akan tunggu kamu di tempat kemarin" kata miyon.

"Di tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kazusa dan yang lainnya?" tanya karin memastikan.

"Iya" jawab miyon.

"oh, iya Miyon chan"

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sekolahan. Karin bergegas pergi ke kelasnya. Dia juga berharap kalau Kazune sudah ada di kelas dan semoga nanti di kelas hanya ada dia dan Kazune.

"Semoga saja aku sudah berangkat cukup pagi. Semoga juga siswa yang lain belum datang, bisa malu kalau aku harus memberikan bento ini dihadapan banyak orang" kata Karin.

Karin segera membuka pintu kelas dan benar kelas masih sepi dan Kazune juga sudah datang. Karin lantas menghampiri Kazune yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dan tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Ohayou Kazune Kun" sapa Karin.

Kazune sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan Karin. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan.

"Memangnya diluar ada apa sih?" pikir Karin.

Karin pun melihat ke luar jendela, namun Karin tidak menemukan satupun hal yang menarik.

"Ohayou Kazune kun" sapa Karin lagi dengan nada lebih keras.

Kini tatapan Kazune sudah tertuju kepada Karin. Tatapan yang Kazune berikan bukan lah sebuah tatapan yang ramah, melainkan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Apa aku sudah kelewatan ya?" pikir Karin yang merasakan ada aura yang mengerikan pada tatapan Kazune.

"Gomen Kazune kun, aku hanya ingin memberikan bento ini" ucap Karin sembari mengeluarkan sekotak bento dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini"

Karin langsung mengulurkan bento itu kepada Kazune. Kazune hanya menatap bento itu tanpa reaksi.

"Kazune kun ayo ambil" ucap Karin.

"Aku tidak mau" balasnya dingin.

"Tapi Kazune kun, kemarin kamu kan"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau"

Kazune langsung mengambil sekotak bento yang ada pada tangan Karin dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Bento ku" ucap Karin syok.

"Kazune kun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya karin masih dalam keadaan syok.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Inilah akibatnya jika kamu memaksaku" ucapnya ketus.

"Hei, apa kamu pikun" ucap karin emosi.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, berani sekali kamu menghinaku" balas Kazune marah.

"Bodoh kamu bilang. Kamu lah yang bodoh. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang setuju dengan ucapanku kemarin. Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu mengingkarinya"

Kini amarah tengah meluap-luap diantara dua sosok manusia yang berbeda jenis ini.

"Cih, mana sudi aku memakan makanan seperti itu" ucap kazune meremehkan.

"Heh jadi inilah sifat asli dari Prince of School. Sama sekali tidak pantas" balas karin.

"Kau itu murid baru, kau tidak tau apa-apa" ucap Kazune emosi.

"Kau pun juga tidak tau seperti apa diriku. Ingat ini Kazune Kujyo. Akan aku pastikan kamu akan meminta maaf kepada ku atas tindakanmu barusan" kata Karin.

"Tak akan" ucap Kazune sebelum meninggalkan Karin sendirian di dalam kelas.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, Karin benar-benar merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan Kazune kepada nya.

"Hiks hiks hiks" perlahan air mata Karin jatuh membasahi pipi nya.

.

.

KARIN POV

"Hiks hiks, aku benci Kazune, hiks hiks" ucapku.

Aku sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang barusan ku alami. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku sehingga Kazune kun melakukan itu semua kepada ku. Aku pun segera membersihkan bento yang berserakan di lantai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Baka Kazune, aku benci padamu hiks hiks" Aku masih saja melanjutkan tangisan ku di dalam toilet.

"Hei hei, kalian lihat Kazune kun tadi. Dia keren banget ya" ucap seseorang.

"Iya, seandainya Kazune kun mau jadi pacarku" ucap seseorang lainnya.

"Mimpi sana" ucap seseorang lagi.

Aku mendengar suara beberapa siswi perempuan yang tengah membicarakan tentang Kazune. Mereka tengah membicarakan tentang semua kelebihan Kazune, namun tak ada satupun yang menjelek-jelekkan Kazune.

"Kenapa mereka bisa menganggap Kazune keren? Kazune tidak keren sama sekali" ucap ku dalam hati.

"Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari baka Kazune itu" pikir ku.

Aku segera menghapus air mata ku. Kemudian aku mebasuh wajahku dengan air dan megelapnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Sesampainya di kelas aku mendapati bangku Kazune masih kosong walaupun bel sudah berbunyi.

"Masa bodo dengan Kazune, mau dia pergi, mau dia ngilang, mau dia dimakan hiu pun aku ngak peduli" ucap ku dalam hati.

Karin pun duduk di bangkunya. Taklama sensei Yume datang.

"Ohayou minna san. Sekarang keluarkan buku kimia Kalian" perintah sensei.

"Oh kamu pasti murid baru ya?" tanya sensei pada ku.

"Iya sensei"

"Anak-anak apa ada yang tahu dimana Kazune sekarang?" tanya sensei kepada seluruh murid.

"Hah, Kazune sama dia mana? Apa dia sakit"

"benarkah? kalau begitu ayo nanti kita jenguk"

"Tapi tas Kazune kun ada disini, pasti kazune kun masuk sekolah"

"Kazune kun pasti sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk ku"

"Tidak untuk ku"

"Apa mereka tidak bisa diam. Kenapa sih mereka semua merebutkan Kazune. Di dunia ini bukan hanya dia cowok tampan" pikir Karin kesal mendengarkan celotehan para siswi perempuan di kelasnya.

"Diam semuanya diam. Karin apa kamu tahu dimana Kazune?" tanya sensei.

"Etto sensei kenapa sensei menanyakan hal itu kepada saya?" tanyaku balik.

Hanya mendengar namanya saja rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di depan semua orang "JANGAN SEBUT NAMA KAZUNE DI DEPANKU" namun itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi ku.

"bangkumu kan bersebelahan denganya" ucap sensei.

"Tidak sensei" jawabku.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

Kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai. Sebal, kesal, marah, hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Aku tak bisa sedetikpun tidak memikirkan Kazune. Semua hal yang barusan dia lakukan padaku benar-benar sudah sangat kelewatan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kemarahan ini dari dalam diriku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa fokus dengan semua penjelasan yang diterangkan oleh Yume sensei.

Kring...Kring...Kring

"Ahkirnya" ucapku senang.

Dengan begini aku bisa segera menemui Miyon dan mungkin aku bisa meghilangkan semua emosiku saat aku bertemu dengan Miyon. Lantas aku beranjak meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke tempat yang tadi Miyon pinta. Aku pun segera naik kelantai dua sesampainya aku di Kantin. Namun bukannya kesenangan yang aku lihat melainkan sebuah malapetaka yang aku temui.

"Kazune" ucapku spotan.

Aku tidak mau bertemu ataupun bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pokoknya aku harus menghindari Kazune. Rasanya setiap kali aku melihat Kazune, ingin kukatakan padaya "Janga pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi" sama seperti yang di tayangkan dalam serial-serial drama.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada bertemu Kazune" pikirku. Namun saat aku hendak pergi aku langsung teringat dengan Miyon.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan kepada Miyon chan kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya di sini" ucapku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar sedang di permainkan oleh hatiku sendiri.

"Hai Karin chan" sapa Kazusa membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Hai Kazusa chan" balasku sambil tersenyum walaupun sulit, tapi Kazusa tidak salah apa-apa, jadi aku harus bersikap wajar kepadanya.

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan teman-teman" ajaknya sambil menggandengku.

Namun aku langsung melepaskan gendengan tangan nya.

"Maaf Kazusa aku tidak bisa. Tolong nanti jika Miyon datang kamu beritahu dia kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya, kamu bisa kan?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya ada apa Karin chan?" tanyanya.

Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus berbohong kepada Kazusa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tolong ya Kazusa chan" pintaku lagi.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan" ucapnya lemas.

"Terima kasih Kazusa chan"

"Iya" ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Kemudian aku segera pergi dari tempat ini. Walaupun rasanya sangat sakit, aku akan menahannya. Akan aku pastikan Kazunelah yang akan meminta maaf kepada ku. Dia pikir aku akan mengalah dan pergi ke hadapannya dan meminta maaf tak akan pernah, sebelum dia mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padaku.

"Sekarang aku harus kemana?" ucapku.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman. Akupun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"Taman ini sepi" ucapku.

Semilir angin musim gugur kini tengah menerpa tubuhku. Rasanya dingin, namun dapat menyejukkan hatiku yang tengah panas. Kupejamkan mataku dan kurasakan hembusanya yang mulai meghilangkan seluruh emosiku. Kubiarkan diriku rileks sebelum kembali ke kelas.

KARIN POV END

.

.

DI KANTIN

KAZUNE POV

"Gadis itu benar-benar telah berani menghinaku" pikir ku.

Tak lama bel masuk sekolah berbunyi setelah aku sampai di lantai kedua kantin sekolah ini. Sebenarnya ruangan ini adalah ruang khusus yang dibangun oleh para penanam saham pemilik sekolahan ini untuk anak-anak mereka. Intinya hanya anak-anak dari pemiik saham lah yang boleh berada di ruangan ini. Entah sudah berapa jam aku berada diruangan ini. Aku tidak mau disuruh kembali ke kelas, apa lagi jika harus bertemu dengan gadis bodoh itu.

"Onee chan, apa yang onee chan lakukan disini"

Huh, kenapa Kazusa harus datang dan memperburuk mood ku.

"Aku bosan di kelas" jawabku singkat.

"Tidak biasanya?" ucapnya seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

Terserah mau percaya atau tidak yang jelas aku tidak akan ke kelas.

Kring...kring...kring

Ternyata bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Kini tidak hanya aku dan Kazusa yang ada di ruangan ini, Michiru, Jin, dan Yuki juga sudah datang dengan membawa makanan.

"Wah Kazune, tidak biasanya kamu datang kemari. Biasanya istirahat pertama kamu pasti di kelas" ucap Michiru.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan tentangku. Akupun memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tidak menaggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang michiru luncurkan kepadaku.

"Eh Karin chan. Teman-teman, aku mau menghampiri Karin chan dulu ya?" ucap Kazusa.

"Aku ikut Kazusa" pinta miciru.

"Tidak. Bisa-bisa Karin chan kabur lagi seperti kemarin. Kamu juga tidak boleh ikut artis alay" ucap Kazusa.

"Iya iya terserah kamu saja gadis jelek" balas Jin.

"Kenapa Karin kesini" pikirku.

Kemudian kubuka mataku dan kulihat sosok Karin yang tengah berbicara dengan Kazusa. Lalu Karin langsung pergi setelah Kazusa menganggukakan kepalanya.

"Apa yang Karin katakan kepada Kazusa? Apa dia mengatakan kejadian tadi kepada Kazusa?" pikirku.

Kazusa kembali dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa Hanazono san tidak kemari, apa dia masih marah padaku kazusa?" tanya michiru pada Kazusa.

"Tidak bukan itu" jawabnya lemas.

"Lalu kenapa?" giliran Jin yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Kazusa.

"Karin chan bilang dia tidak bisa menemui Miyon hari ini. Dia hanya datang untuk memberitahuku hal ini" jelasnya.

"Ada yang aneh?" ucap Yuki.

"Ada apa Yuki Kun?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kata Miyon Karin adalah gadis yang periang, Namun saat dia datang kemari kulihat ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kecerian sama sekali" ujar Yuki.

"Apa mungkin dewi sedang ada masalah?" ucap Jin.

Aku benar-benar heran dengan teman-temanku. Kenapa mereka harus bingung-bingung memikirkan seorang gadis yang baru mereka kenal. Benar-benar membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Eh Kazune kun, apa kamu tahu ada apa dengan Hanzono san?" tanyanya padaku.

"Jangan tanya padaku" jawabku dingin.

Lalu kulihat Miyon datang dengan tergesa-gesa meghampiri kami.

"Minna apa Karin chan sudah kemari?" tanya nya.

"Kenapa semua orang mencemaskan gadis bodoh itu" ucapku dalam hati.

"Tadi Karin chan kesini dan memintaku menyampaikan kepada mu kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa menemuimu, Miyon chan" ucap Kazusa.

"Tapi Karin chan membeli makanan kan?" tanya Miyon.

"Sepertinya tidak, soalnya tadi dia lagsung pergi dari Kantin setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku" jelas Kazusa.

"Memang ada apa Miyon?" tanya Yuki.

"Tadi pagi Karin chan belum sarapan, aku takut kalau nanti Karin chan sakit bagaimana?" ucap Miyon yang tengah mencemaskan keadaan teman barunya itu.

"Perempuan memang lemah" ucapku.

"Onee chan kenapa sih? Jangan seenaknya sendiri menilai perempuan" ucap Kazusa tidak terima dengan perkataanku.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tetap di tempat ini. Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Ada satu tempat lagi yang masih bisa aku datangi untuk menenangkan diri yaitu taman belakang sekolah. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat itu, namun dari kejauhan dapat kulihat ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Tidak biasanya ada murid yang datang ke sini saat jam istirahat pertama?" ucapku.

Kuputuskan untuk melihat siapakah murid yang tengah duduk di sana. Semakin aku mendekat, sosok itupun semakin jelas sampai akhirnya aku tahu siapakah sosok itu.

"Karin? apa yang dia lakukan disini?" pikirku.

Kulihat dia tengah duduk seorang diri dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, apa dia tidak takut kalau ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya?" pikirku.

Bukanlah hal yang bijak bagi seorang gadis berada ditempat yang sepi sendirian, apa lagi sambil menutup mata. Tapi semakin ku tatap wajahnya, aku pun mulai terbius oleh kecantikannya. Entah kenapa rasanya mata ini engan untuk berhenti menatapnya. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya beterbangan dan menambah kesan tersendiri. Rasanya waktu diskitarku benar-benar berhenti dan yang ada hanyalah aku dan Karin. Ada apa ini, kenapa hatiku mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Kemudian Karin membuka matanya dan langsung menutup wajanya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia lalu berdiri dan pergi dari tempat yang tadi dia duduki. Aku langsung pergi menuju tempat yang tadi Karin duduki. Kucoba duduk seperti yang tadi Karin lakukan dan ku pejamkan kedua mataku.

"Tenang" itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Lalu kubuka mata ku dan ku coba untuk memahami apa yang membuat hatiku gelisah. Rasanya pikiranku sudah mulai jernih dan aku merasa sangat malu. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah bertindak sangat keterlaluan kepada Karin. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi kenapa aku melampiaskan seluruh kekesalanku kepadanya. Seandainya saja aku tidak mendengar percakapan Ayah dan ibu, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Flashback

"Ayah tidak bisa melakukan itu, bagaimanapun Kazune punya hak untuk memilih"

"Aku mendengar suara Ibu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa ada namaku didalam pembicaraan mereka?" pikirku.

Karena penasaran akupun menguping pembicaraan ayah dan Ibu. Aku tahu perbuatanku merupakan tindakan yang tidak terpuji, tapi biarlah.

"Ini semua juga demi Kazune. Ayah hanya ingin Kazune mendapatkan gadis yang terbaik"

"Apa maksudnya?" pikirku semakin penasaran.

"Tapi ayah, Kazune pasti tidak akan setuju jika kita menjodohkannya. Apa lagi dengan salah satu anak dari rekan ayah di perusahaan"

... seakan waktu berhenti sesaat setelah aku mendengar bahwa aku akan dijodohkan. Bagaimana mungkin ayah berfikir aku mau dijodohkan dengan gadis seperti mereka? Tidak aku tidak akan setuju.

Dengan emosi kubuka pintu ini.

BRUAK

"KAZUNE" bentak ayah.

"Kalian pikir aku ini apa? apa kalian hanya menganggapku sebagai alat untuk menghasilkan uang?" ucapku emosi.

"Kazune jaga bicaramu" ucap ayah menahan emosinnya.

"Kenap ayah? Bukankah sejak kecil aku selalu menuruti perintah kalian dan sekarag kalian juga akan menjodohkan ku dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai"

"Kazune Ayah bilang jaga bicaramu" ucap ayah dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Tentu saja, berarti ayah jugalah yang menentukan kapan aku akan mati. Jika ayah mengingin kan aku mati maka ayah..."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan telah mendarat mulus di pipi ku.

"Ayah" teriak ibu.

"Terus teruskan, sekarang ayah puas" ucapku penuh emosi. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah ini dengan perasaan penuh dengan emosi kemarahan.

Flashback END

Seandainya saja aku tidak mendengarkan itu semua. Pasti aku tidak akan pernah membuat perasaan Karin terluka seperti yang ku lakukan barusan. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidaklah cukup berani untuk meminta maaf kepada seorang gadis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapku frustasi.

Kring...kring...kring

"sekarang waktunya masuk, lebih baik aku ke kelas dulu, untuk minta maaf aku pikirkan nanti saja" pikirku.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

KAZUNE POV END

.

.

Kazune kini telah berada di kelas dan mengikuti kegiatan belajar seperti biasanya. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah Karin dan ingin rasanya dia mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya, namun akankah karin menerima permintaan maaf nya.

"Kenapa susah sekali" gumam Karin pelan saat mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan soal yang sensei berikan. (benarkah?)

"dia ternyata sangat manis" pikir Kazune.

Aneh ya, kenapa harus selalu Kazune yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Karin. Padahal karin sudah sangat pelan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan yang sebenarnya Karin tidak mengatakan susah karena soal yang sensei berikan. Melainkan kenapa sangat susah bagi Karin untuk melupan kejadian tadi, terutama saat Kazune tengah ada didekatnya.

"Nih anak kenapa harus kembali ke kelas sih? Kenapa tidak pergi saja ke laut sana" pikir karin sebal.

Kring...kring...kring

"Akhirnya, sekarang waktunya pergi menyelamatkan diri" ucap karin dalam hati.

Segera Karin pergi dari dalam kelas. Dia langsung pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan Kazune. Sedangkan Kazune hanya diam di kelas dan mencari cara yang tepat untuk meminta maaf kepada Karin.

Entah waktu yang bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya atau itu hanyalah asumsi dari dua orang ini yang menganggap waktu sangat cepat berlalu.

"Perasaa tadi aku baru masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tapi kenapa sudah masuk lagi?" pikir karin yang terduduk diam dibangkunya.

"Aku bahkan belum menemukan cara untuk meminta maaf, tapi kenapa bel sudah berbunyi?" pikir Kazune yang terdiam menatap luar jendela.

"Anak-anak sekarang kalian kerjakan hal 60-70, nanti hasilnya kumpulkan kepada bapak, jika kalian sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang" ucap sensei.

Mendengar kabar yang sangat menyenangkan ini Karin langsung mengerjakan semua soal-soalnya begitupun juga dengan Kazune. Ya walaupun tujuan mereka untuk pulang berbeda tapi nyatanya mereka memang satu hati. Buktinya saat Karin selesai, disaat yang sama pula Kazune menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Saya selesai sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan dan bersamaan pula mereka berdiri dari bangku mereka untuk menyerahkan tugas. Namun Karin lebih mengalah, dia membiarkan Kazune menyerahkan tugasnya dan pulang lebih dulu. Baru setelah Kazune pergi karin langsung menyerahkan tugasnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Ditempat yang berbeda namun di waktu yang sama.

"Kenapa kami bisa kompak" ucap mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah siapa juga yang peduli dengan Baka Kazune itu" ucap Karin masih sebal dengan Kazune.

"Kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkan karin? Entahlah mungkin hanya karena perasaan bersalah" ucap Kazune.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga...

Gomen ya updatenya lama, sudah lama, ceritanya pas-pasan, benar-benar menyedihkan huhuhu.

Aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mau REVIEW dan ngasih saran di chapter sebelumnya.

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya author yang baru ini bisa lebih baik lagi AMIN ...

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE readers...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

 **Story :** Frendzone to Zone Lover

 **Pairing :** Kazune & Karin, Michiru & Himeka, Jin & Kazusa, Yuuki & Miyon

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, Gaje, Typo, ancur, ngak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima" salam karin.

"Okaerinasai Karin chan. Apa Karin chan pulang sendirian?" tanya bibi.

"Iya bi" jawab Karin.

"Apa Kirio masih di sekolah?" tanya bibi lagi pada Karin.

"Haik"

"Ya sudah, sekarag Karin chan mandi setelah itu makan" ucap bibi.

"Tapi bibi, inikan masih jam 3. Lagi pula Karin sudah makan siang di sekolah kok bi" ucap Karin bohong.

"Tak apa Karin chan, soalnya bibi baru saja membuat kue dengan resep baru. Jadi bibi mau kamu menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya" kata bibi kepada Karin.

"Kue, iya aku mau" jawab karin semangat.

Karin bergegas mandi dan ganti baju. Selesai mandi Karin langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menemui bibi nya yang tengah memotong-motong kue yang baru saja matang.

"Harummm" ucap Karin saat mencium aroma wangi dari kue itu.

"Selesai, silahkan dicoba" perintah bibi.

"Haik, itadakimasu"

Lalu karin mencicipi kue yang sudah disiapkan oleh bibinya itu.

"Oishiii, bibi memang pandai memasak" puji Karin.

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu masih mau ini bisa kamu habiskan" kata bibi.

"Sungguh"

"Iya, Karin chan"

"Wah, arigatou bibi" ucap Karin seraya tersenyum.

Dimakannya kue itu sepotong demi sepotong sampai tak tersisa satu pun.

"Gochizousama deshita" ucap karin selesai makan.

"Karin chan apa kamu bisa bantu bibi?" tanya bibi.

"Tentu, apa yang bisa Karin bantu bi?" tanya karin.

"Tolong belikan bibi, obat merah, kapas, plester, obat sakit perut dan obat penurun demam, kamu bisa kan. Soalnya persedian obat itu sudah hampir habis" ucap bibi.

"Oh, baik bi"

Setelah Karin menerima uang nya, ia bergegas pergi ke klinik untuk membeli semua obat-obatan itu.

.

.

KEDIAMAN KUJYO

"Kazune sudah pulang ya? Ayo makan dulu ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap seorang perempuan paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Kazune.

Kazune sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Ibu nya barusan. Dia langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kazune" pangil ibu Kazune.

Sesampainya di kamar Kazune langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Setiap kali dia berada di dalam rumah, dia selalu saja merasa sesak.

"Sudah cukup" ucapnya.

Kazune kemudian mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu dia pergi dari kamarnya dan saat ia hendak keluar rumah, Kazune sempat berpapasan dengan Kazusa.

"Onii chan mau kemana?" tanya Kazusa ramah.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kazune dingin.

Segera Kazune meninggalkan Kazusa dan pergi dari rumah ini.

"Kazune sama, mau kemana? Apa perlu saya keluar kan mobil anda?" tanya seorang pelayan kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Kazune.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah telah Kazune tempuh. Entah Sudah berapa lama Kazune berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan seperti ini. Kini Kazune tengah berada di suatu tempat yang tidak cukup ramai, bahkan jumlah orang yang berkeliaran di tempat ini dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Hei kalau jalan pakai mata" bentak seorang lelaki yang berpakaian layaknya preman yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kazune.

"Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia anak orang kaya" kata teman laki-laki itu.

"hei anak kecil serahkan uangmu sekarang" perintah preman itu.

Kazune tidak memperdulikan kedua orang itu dan tetap berjalan. Tanpa ada peingatan, kedua orang itu langsung menarik Kazune masuk kedalam gang yang.

"Hei anak ingusan, serahkan semua barang berharga milikmu!"

"Kalian benar-benar menyedihkan" ucap Kazune.

"Apa kamu bilang" ucap mereka marah.

"Kalian hanyalah sekumpulan pecundang" ucap Kazune yang telah berhasil membuat dua orang itu kebakaran jenggot.

BUK BUK

Salah seorang dari mereka langsung memukul perut Kazune dan yang satunya lagi memukul bagian belakang kepala Kazune. Walaupun sebenarnya Kazune adalah seseorang yang jago bela diri, serangan mendadak seperti ini ternyata tidak dapat ia tangani ditambah lagi pikirannya sedang penuh dengan masalah-masalah yang belum terselesaikan.

BUK BUK BUK

Kedua orang itu kembali memukuli Kazune. Kali ini pukulan itu tepat mengenai pipi Kazune dan membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan" teriak seorang gadis.

Baik Kazune maupun kedua orang itu langsung menatap sosok gadis yang tengah berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hoi ayo kita pergi" ajak preman itu kepada rekannya.

"Cih, kali ini kau beruntung" ucap rekannya.

Mereka berdua kemudian langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Kazune yang terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Kazune kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja" ucap gadis itu sambil berjongkok dihadapan Kazune.

Kazune pun melihat sosok gadis itu. Tatapannya kosong, tatapan mata Kazune kosong seperti mayat hidup. Karin yang melihat kadaan Kazune langsung membantu Kazune berdiri dan memapahnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari gang itu.

"Kazune kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin sambil mengobati luka Kazune.

Namun Kazune tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Karin merasa iba melihat keadaan Kazune saat ini. Ia Kasihan meihat Kazune yang seperti tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Dengan cekatan Karin segera mengobati luka yang ada bibir Kazune.

"Hei, sakit tahu" ucap Kazune tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Karin kaget.

"Akhirnya sadar juga. Makannya jangan diam saja seperti patung, kalau ditanya tuh jawab" ucap Karin sambil menatap mata kazune.

"Huh" hela Kazune sambil memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

"Ini orang benar-benar minta di hajar ya" ucap Karin dalam hati.

Ditekannya luka Kazune yang ada di bibirnya sebelum menutupnya menggunakan plester.

"Itai, pelan-pelan hoi"

"Kamu bisa sopan dikit tidak sih dengan perempuan. Sudah baik aku mau menolong mu" ucap Karin sebal.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu" ucapnya dingin.

Langsung saja Kain menendang kaki kazune dan pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan merintih kesakitan. Salah siapa coba membuat Karin menjadi sebal lagi. Padahal Karin sudah berniat memaaf Kazune atas perlakuannya tadi pagi. Namun gara-gara kazune tidak punya rasa terima kasih sama sekali setelah ditolong kekesalan karin terhadapnya justru bertambah.

.

.

KARIN POV

"Dasar baka Kazune, lain kali aku tidak akan menolong mu lagi" ucap ku dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Karin" panggil seseorang dari belakang ku.

Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kirio yang sudah berdiri di belakang ku.

"Kirio Nii chan, Konbanwa" sapa ku.

"Konbanwa. Hari sudah mulai gelap begini kamu mau ngapain berjalan sendirian disini?" tanya Kirio.

"Oh, tadi bibi menyuruh ku membeli obat-obatan Nii chan" jawab ku.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan di tempat sepi sendirin" kata Kirio pada ku.

"Baik"

Kemudian kami berdua pulang bersama-sama. Sesampainya di rumah aku segera memberikan belanjaan ku kepada bibi.

"Bibi, maaf tadi kapas, obat merah, sama plesternya sudah aku pakai" laporku.

"Memang Karin chan terluka?" tanya bibi.

"Tidak bi, hanya saja... tadi aku membantu seseorang yang tengah terluka dan mengobatinya" ucapku.

"Siapa? Apa dia laki-laki? Tampan apa tidak? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan Karin chan?"

Tunggu dulu kenapa bibi ku malah menanyakan hal-hal tidak jelas seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang akan bibi lakukan jika tahu siapa orang yang sudah aku tolong.

"Ayo Karin chan jawab" pinta bibi semangat.

"Etto bibi, kenapa bibi menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya kan siapa tahu aja kalau dia laki-laki dia akan menjadi jodohmu"

DUAR

Serasa ada suara petir yang menyambar telingaku.

"TIDAK, aku tidak mau berjodoh dengan orang baka itu" teriak ku.

"Karin chan jangan teriak-teriak. Memangnya kenapa, apa dia jelek?" tanya bibi lagi.

"Sangat, dia sangat-sangat jelek dan menyebalkan. Tak akan aku jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu" ucap ku.

"Baiklah bi aku permisi ke kamar" ucapku kesal.

Aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarku dari dalam. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan memikirkan perkataan bibi barusan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa juga bibi mengatakan kalau baka Kazune mungkin adalah jodohku. Padahal bibikan tidak tahu siapa orang yang aku tolong tadi.

"aaaaa Kenapa aku jadi pusing sendiri. Dame, dame, dame, dame, dame... dame Karin, sudah abaikan saja ucapan bibi barusan" ucapku frustasi.

Kuacak-acak rambutku berharap agar semua perkataan bibi bisa hilang dari dalam pikiranku. Namun bukannya hilang malah semakin bergema dalam pikiranku.

"aaaaa tidakkkk" teriak ku.

"Woi jangan berisik" ucap Kirio senpai.

Kututup mulutku dengan kedua tangan ku setelah mendengar teguran dari Kirio.

"Go gomen Kirio Nii chan" ucapku dari dalam kamar.

KARIN POV END

.

.

KAZUNE POV

Sesampainya di rumah Kazusa dan ibu langsung menanyakan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan sampai aku bisa babak belur seperti ini. Kenapa mereka tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan aku istirahat dahulu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku singkat.

"Onii chan bohong, mana mungkin tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Kazusa tak percaya.

"Kazusa jangan ganggu kakak mu dulu, biarkan dia istirahat" perintah ibu.

"Wah ini baru benar, Kenapa tidak dari saja" pikirku.

"Tuh dengar perintah ibu. Sudah pergi jangan ganggu aku"

"Onee chan menyebalkan" ucapnya lalu pergi.

"Ya sudah Kazune, kamu istirahat saja dulu di kamar. Jika ada apa-apa kamu bisa memanggil ibu atau pelayan" pesan ibu sebelum pergi.

Akhirnya kamar ini sepi juga. Kusentuh bibirku yang telah karin obati tadi. Ku buka plester itu dan kulihat luka yang ada di baliknya dengan cermin yang ada di kamar ku.

"Tidak cukup parah" pikirku.

"Kenapa Karin masih bisa bersikap baik kepada ku? Bukankah aku sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya"

Kubuka pintu balkon kamar ku. Terpaan angin musim gugur kini menerpa tubuhku. Kupejamkan mataku.

"Kazune kun" panggilnya lembut.

Dapat kurasakan ada seseorang yang tengah berbisik di telingaku. Kurasakan ketenangan ketika mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Suaranya bergema merdu di telingaku. Sebuah suara yang berasal dari sosok gadis yang baru beberapa hari ini aku kenal yaitu gadis cantik bernama Hanazono Karin. Kubuka mataku serta ku lihat sekelilingku.

"Ternyata hanya Khayalan" ucap ku tersenyum.

Entah apa yang telah Karin lakukan padaku sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya meski dia tak ada bersamaku.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, apa yang telah kau lakukan"

Oke Karin sekarang kau benar-benar sudah membuatku seperti orang gila yang senyam-senyum sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarku lagi dan beristirahat.

KAZUNE POV END

.

.

Kesokan harinya :

"Karin cepatlah, atau kita akan terlambat" perintah Kirio senpai.

"Iya Kirio Nii chan sebentar" ucap Karin sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Sudah ayo" ajak Karin setelah sampai di hadakan Kirio.

"Apa saja yang kau kerjakan sampai bisa bangun kesiangan? ayo cepat"

"Gomen-gomen Nii chan"

Mereka pun berangkat bersama dengan naik mobil milik Kirio. Sesampainya di sekolahan Karin bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat" ucap Karin sambil berlari menuju kelas.

"Dasar baka Kazune, kalau sampai aku telat aku tidak akan memaaf kan mu" pikir karin.

Karin terus berlari sangat kencang sampai tidak melihat sekelilingnya. Saat tiba di persimpangan koridor Karin langsung berbelok dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

BRUK

"itai" rintih karin sambil memegangi sikutnya yang terluka.

"Hei kalau jalan hati-hati" bentak seorang siswi perempuan yang tidak sengaja ditabrak Karin. Karin segera berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Gomennasai" ucap Karin merasa bersalah.

"Lihat bajuku yang mahal jadi kotor gara-gara ulah mu" omel gadis itu pada Karin.

"Doumo Summimasen, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" sesal Karin.

"Kau minta aku memaafkan mu semudah itu. Enak saja"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu mau memaafkan ku" Kemudian gadis itu menyeringai tipis ke arah Karin.

"Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan ya?" pikir Karin.

"Jilat jus itu sampai bersih" perintah gadis itu kepada Karin sambil menunjuk Jus yang tumpah di lantai.

"APA, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu" tolak Karin.

"Hei, kau sudah bersalah dan sekarang kau berniat melarikan diri" ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat kerah baju Karin.

"Apa gadis ini sudah gila?" ucap karin dalam hati.

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Karin sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Tapi semakin Karin meronta, gadis itu malah mempererat cengkeramannya, bahkan hampir mencekik leher Karin.

"Lepaskan" ucap Kazune yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Gadis itu.

Seketika itu gadis itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Karin dan berbalik menatap Kazune.

"Ka kazune sama" gadis itu langsung gelagapan begitu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kazune.

"Kembali ke kelas mu" perintah Kazune pada gadis itu.

"Ba baik Kazune sama"

Gadis itu langsung pergi menginggalkan Karin bersama Kazune sendirian.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak mencari gara-gara di sekolah ini?" ucap Kazune dingin.

Kini kesabaran Karin sudah berada pada batas maksimalnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, tapi..." Karin menahan ucapannya dan menatap tajam mata biru saffir milik Kazune.

"jangan harap aku akan memaafkan mu" ucap karin penuh emosi.

Karin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazune yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Hiks kenapa mereka jahat sekali" air mata karin keluar dengan perlahan.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh cengeng" ucap Karin lalu menghapus air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Karin sampai di kelasnya tepat saat bel pertama berbunyi. Semua siswa yang masih diluar segera masuk ke kelas begitu pula dengan Kazune. Sesaat Karin menatap Kazune yang datang memasukki kelas, tapi Karin segera mengalihkan padangannya kepada buku yang ada di hadapannya. Kazune yang menyadari tingkah Karin mulai dingin padanya merasa cemas. Menurut Kazune, Karin adalah sosok yang periang sejak pertama dia melihatnya. Akan tetapi sekarang Karin tidak pernah lagi tersenyum di hadapan Kazune. Kazune benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Karin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf dengan baik" pikir Kazune.

Ditatapnya sosok gadis yang tengah duduk disamping kanannya itu.

"Maaf Karin, aku sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf, tapi setiap kali aku ada di depan mu kalimat itu tidak mau keluar dari mulutku, gomennasai" ucap Kazune dalam hati. Kazune tertunduk lesu mengikuti pelajar pertama di hari ini. Hal yang sama juga terjadi kepada Karin.

"Seandainya aku tidak pernah pindah ke Osaka, pasti kehidupanku akan normal-normal saja" pikir karin.

.

.

Kring...kring...kring

Bel tanda istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Seperti biasanya para siswa bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin. Namun tidak dengan Karin dan Kazune, mereka sama-sama tengah berada dalam dunia lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Karin chan" teriak Miyon yang telah berhasil mengembalikan mereka berdua ke dunia nyata.

"Mi miyon chan, nani?" tanya Karin.

"Karin chan, kamu baik-baik saja kan? Aku dengar Shinzou tadi menyerangmu?" tanya Miyon.

"Shinzou?" ucap Karin belum mengerti.

"Iya Akirada Shinzou, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut dark violet dan mata nila cerah" jelas Miyon.

"Oh jadi nama gadis itu Akirada Shinzou" ucap Karin mengerti.

"Tidak kok Miyon chan, tadi tuh aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat jus miliknya jatuh ke lantai, makannya aku sempat kena marah oleh nya" elak Karin.

"Sungguh"

"Iya" ucap Karin dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa kamu langsung bilang saja pada ku, biar aku yang menangani gadis seperti dia!" pinta Miyon.

"Eh tidak tidak Miyon chan, aku tidak ingin ada yang bertengkar karena diriku, tidak tidak terima kasih atas perhatian mu" ucap Karin.

"Tak apa Karin chan, tapi sepertinya kita harus segera pergi" kata Miyon yang berhasil membuat Karin bingung.

"Kazune kun tolong kamu juga ikut kami" pinta Miyon.

Kemudian Karin dan Kazune pun pergi mengikuti Miyon.

"Miyon chan kenapa kita harus ke Kantin?" tanya Karin yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Nanti kamu akan segera tahu Karin chan, ayo sekarang kita naik ke atas!" ajak Miyon.

Merekapun sampai di lantai dua. Disana sudah ada Kazusa, Michiru, Jin, dan seorang siswa laki-laki yang tidak Karin kenal. Kemudian Miyon menyuruh Karin dan Kazune untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka.

"Nah sekarang kita mulai acaranya" ucap Kazusa.

"Acara?" pikir karin bingung.

"Kazusa chan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita melakukan pekenalan dulu?" saran Miyon.

"Oke baiklah Miyon chan" Kazusa menyetujui saran Miyon.

"Sebenarnya apa rencana mereka?" pikir Kazune bertanya-tanya.

"Dimulai dari aku. Hajimemashita, Watashi wa Kazusa Kujyo desu, panggil saja aku Kazusa ya Karin chan" ucap nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ano bukankah kita..."

Belum sampai Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kazusa sudah melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Selanjutnya kamu Miyon" ucap Kazusa.

"Aku dicuekkan" ucap Karin dalam hati.

"Watashi wa I Miyon, yoroshiku onegaishimasu Karin chan" Ucap Miyon memperkenalkan diri.

"Selanjutnya aku. Hallo Hanazono san, perkenalkan Watashi wa Nishikiori Michiru, atau biasa dipanggil Michi, Yoroshiku Karin chan"

"Perkenalkan Watashi wa Yuki Sakurai desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Karin san" ucap laki-laki yang tidak di kenal Karin tadi.

"Oh jadi namanya Yuki Sakurai" ucap Karin dalam hati.

"Dan aku adalah..."

"Tidak ada yang ingin tahu namamu" kata Kazusa memotong ucapan Jin.

"Tentu saja ada, buktinya seluruh sekolah ini tahu namaku" ungkap Jin membanggakan diri.

"Nah dewi perkenalkan watashi wa Jin Kuga desu, dewi boleh memanggilku apa saja" ucapnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya ini ada apa?"

Akhirnya kalimat itu muncul juga dari seorang Hanazono Karin.

"Nee Miyon chan, apa kamu mau menjelaskan semua ini?" tanya Karin pada Miyon.

"Tentu Karin chan tapi semua orang haruslah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu" jawab Miyon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri" ucap Karin.

"Eh tunggu Karin chan, Kakak ku kan belum memperkenalkan diri" ucap Kazusa.

"Ah, tidak Kazusa chan, itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengenalnya kok. Bahkan sangat mengenalnya" ucap Karin yang diberi penekanan pada Kalimat terakhir sambil menatap Kazune sinis.

Kazune yang diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Karin hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

"eits Tidak bisa Karin chan, peraturan tetaplah peraturan" jelas Kazusa.

"huh terserah lah" ucap Karin.

"Nah onii chan, sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada Karin chan" pinta Kazusa.

"Aku tidak mau" ucapnya dingin.

"Onii chan, ayolah nanti keburu masuk" pinta Kazusa.

"Itu bukan urusan ku" ucapnya dingin lagi.

"Hei Kazune kun, apa kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku bertengkar" gumam Karin pelan.

"Jika iya memang kenapa?" ucap Kazune.

"Onii chan, mengatakan apa sih?" tanya Kazusa yang tidak mengetahiu bahwa Kazune tengah berbicara dengan Karin.

"Baik, aku permisi. Shitsurei shimase" Ucap Karin sambil berdiri dari Kursinya.

Karin pun hendak pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Watashi wa Kazune Kujyo desu" ucapnya saat Karin sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ini orang benar-benar telah menguji kesabaran ku" ucap Karin dalam hati.

"Nah Karin chan kamu tidak boleh pergi dulu, ayo duduk lagi" pinta Kazusa ramah.

"Iya Kazusa chan" ucap Karin dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Kemudian Karin kembali duduk di samping Kazune.

"huh" hela Karin sambil menutup mata.

"Baiklah Minna, Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Karin yang ditutup dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Wah Hanazono san, kamu terlalu kawai" puji Michiru.

"Ah tidak kok michiru" balas Karin.

Kazune lalu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan berkata pelan kepada Karin.

"Sepertinya Kau tidak bisa menghindar dariku" ucapnya disertai seringai tipis.

Karin mendengar dan melihat apa yang baru saja Kazune katakan dan dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini tingkat kesabaran Karin benar-benar akan habis jika tetap ada disini.

"Aku permisi, Shitsurei shimase" salam Karin langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Karin chan tunggu" panggil Kazusa dan Miyon tapi Karin tidak menggapi ucapan mereka.

Saat Karin sudah turun dari tangga Kazune malah tersenyum.

"Dasar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"O O Onii chan, Onii chan barusan tersenyum kan, iya kan" ucap Kazusa kaget.

"Aku permisi" pamit Kazune.

Kini Kazune juga pergi dari ruangan ini.

.

.

"Hei aku tadi tidak salah lihatkan, onii chan ku tersenyum kan?" tanya Kazusa kepada teman-temannya.

Semua yang Kazusa tanyai hanya mengangguk.

"Yey, akhirnya" ucap Kazusa lega.

Kemudian Kazusa duduk lagi di tempatnya.

"Tapi kenapa Kazune tersenyum? Menurutku tadi tidak ada yang lucu?" ucap Michiru.

"Tentu saja Karena Karin chan" ucap Miyon.

"Benarkah Miyon chan, apa benar Karin chan yang telah membuat onii chan ku tersenyum?" tanya Kazusa semangat.

"Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi sepertinya iya" jawab Miyon.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat itu mungkin saja" ucap Jin.

"Iya, aku tadi sempat memperhatikan Kazune sempat menutup mulutnya sebelum Karin pergi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang Kazune katakan kepada Karin, dan reaksi Karin yang tiba-tiba pamit pergi, mungkin adalah alasannya" jelas Yuki panjang kali lebar.

"Yuki kun tetap saja seperti biasanya, hebat" puji Miyon.

"Bukankah kamu yang meminta bantuanku waktu itu" ucap Yuki sambil memasang senyum ke arah Miyon.

Miyon langsung salting mendengar ucapan dari Yuki barusan.

"Baiklah sudah aku putuskan" ucap Kazusa sambil memasang senyum penuh arti.

.

.

KARIN POV

"Apa sih maksud orang itu" ucap ku sebal.

Aku bergegas kembali ke kelas. Sesampaiya di kelas aku langsung duduk di bangku ku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan ku.

"Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan itu sambil memasang senyum seperti itu? Dasar Baka Kazune menyebalkan" pikir Karin.

Entah mengapa tiga hari ini masalah ku selalu saja tentang Kazune. Semua masalah ini datang satu per satu tanpa membawa penyelesaian. Gara-gara sikap Kazune yang menyebalkan itu aku jadi tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang. Selalu saja dia datang dalam pikiranku dan membuatku sangat-sangat kesal. Aku pun pernah berfikir untuk mengirim Kazune ke suatu planet luar angkasa bersama para alien agar dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu denganku dan membuatku kesal. Padahal bertemu juga baru tiga hari, tapi kenapa rasanya aku sudah sangat membencinya.

"Hei, apa kamu tadi melihat senyuman Kazune sama saat turun dari lantai dua" tanya seorang siswi sekelas ku pada temannya.

"Iya, aku lihat. Benar-benar keren kan" jawab nya.

"Andai saja Kazune sama selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada ku, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun yang Kazune sama inginkan" balasnya dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka perbincangkan.

Aku langsung mengambil headsed di dalam tas ku dan memaikan senbuah lagu.

"Lebih menyenangkan mendengarkan lagu ini dari pada mendengar ocehan mereka" ucapku dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa sangat menyukai Kazune? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau sifat Kazune sangatlah buruk?" pikirku.

Kring...Kring...Kring

Suara bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi dengan kerasnya hingga aku yang memakai headsed saja masih bisa mendengarnya. Seluruh siswa akhirnya telah masuk kedalam kelas. Termasuk si orang menyebalkan ini. Kenapa bangkuku bersebelahan dengan nya sih. Kalau tidak besebelahankan pasti aku bisa lebih leluasa untuk menengok ke kanan atau kiri. Tetapi gara-gara bangku Kazune ada di samping kiri ku, aku jadi malas untuk menengok ke arah kiri. Selang beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi Sensei akhirnya datang dan memberikan pelajaran tentang sejarah jepang.

"Nah minna, sekarang ibu akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok. Dan kelompoknya akan terdiri dari dua orang, yaitu satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan" ucap sensei semangat.

"Sensei apa kelompoknya kami sendiri yang menentukannya?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Tentu saja tidak karena kelompoknya akan sensei sendiri yang menentukan" jawab sensei.

"Nah akan sensei mulai pembagian kelompoknya" ucap sensei.

"Sensei taruh aku dengan Kazune sama sensei"

"Tidak sensei aku saja"

"Aku saja sensei"

"Tenang semuanya tenang" perintah sensei.

"Kazune kun kamu akan sensei pasangkan dengan..." sensei terlihat seperti masih berpikir.

"Terserah Kazune mau dipasangkan dengan siapa yang penting bukan dengan ku" pikirku.

"Nah Hanazono Karin"

Klek ... "HEEEE"

Teriak seluruh siswi perempuan yang ada di dalam kelas, itu artinya aku juga ikut berteriak.

"Sensei ini tidak bisa, kenapa harus Hanazono Karin" itulah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh seluruh siswi perempuan di dalam kelas ini.

"Kenapa aku" ratapku dalam hati.

"Tenang semua tenang, sensei memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat jadi kalian tidak bisa membantahnya" ucap sensei.

"Sensei maaf" aku langsung mengangkat tangan kananku.

"Iya Karin chan ada apa?" tanya sensei ramah.

"Kenapa harus saya? Apa tidak bisa dirubah?" tanyaku sambil menahan keterkejutanku.

"Tentu saja tidak Karin chan, baiklah sensei akan memberikan kalian alasan kenapa sensei menyatukan Kazune dan Karin sebagai satu kelompok" kata sensei.

Lalu sensei menjelaskan alasannya kepada kami semua. Kata sensei aku adalah murid baru, jadi dengan bantuan dari Kazune yang notabenenya seorang jenius akan sangat membantuku dalam mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi kenapa harus Kazune memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang cukup pintar di kelas ini, selain itu aku juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, lalu kenapa harus aku. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pilihan sensei. Setelah sensei selesai membagi kami menjadi 15 kelompok, sensei melanjutkan pelajaran seperti awal tadi dan tidak langsung memberikan kami tugas. Kalau begitu kenapa harus dibagi sekarang. Setidaknya biarkan aku tenang sampai kabar mengerikan ini menghampiriku saat pemberian tugas.

KARIN POV END

.

.

Wow setelah pertarungan yang dialami Karin barusan, sekarang Karin benar-benar sangat lapar. Saat-saat yang Karin nantikan sekarang ini hanyalah mendengarkan suara merdu dari bel istirahat kedua.

"tiga... dua... satu..."

Kring...Kring...Kring

"Akhirnya" ucap Karin lega.

Setelah sensei pergi, Karin langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kantin. Segera Karin membeli makan yang ia inginkan dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Hei bukankah itu gadis yang sering bersama dengan kelompok Prince of School" bisik seorang siswi perempuan namun masih dapat Karin dengar.

"Iya, aku juga sempat melihatnya berduaan dengan Kazune sama"

"Uhuk uhuk" Karin langsung tersedak ketika mendengar ada yang mengatakan hal mengerikan itu.

"Astaga..., kenapa juga aku mau berduaan dengan cowok menyebalkan itu" pikir Karin dalam hati sambil meminum air yang tadi ia beli.

"Hoi Karin" sapa seorang siswa laki-laki kepada Karin.

"Apa Kirio Nii.."

"sssttt, sudah aku bilang Kirio senpai ingat, Ki...ri...o senpai"

"Iya iya Ki...ri...o senpai" ucap Karin malas.

"Apa kamu sudah mendengar gosip yang beredar belakangan ini" tanyanya pelan.

"Kurasa sudah" jawab Karin sambil menundukkan kepala.

Dari kejauhan datanglah seluruh kelompok Prince of School menuju Kantin.

"Wah ada Hanazono san" ucap Michi semangat.

"Mana?" tanya Kazusa, Miyon dan Jin bersamaan.

"Itu" ucap Michi sambil menunjuk ke arah Karin.

"Ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang berhasil menemui Karin duluan akan dapat traktiran makan dari semua anggota" ujar Jin.

"Ehem"

"Eh Kazune, tidak kok tidak jadi"

Inilah kehebatan dari Kazune Kujyo yang merupakan ketua dari Kelompok Prince of School. Mereka berempat lantas menghampiri Karin yang tengah mengobrol dengan Kirio senpai.

"Hai Karin chan" sapa Miyon dan Kazusa.

Karin lantas menengok ke arah sumber suara itu dan menyapa mereka semua.

"Hai Kazusa chan, Miyon chan, Michiru kun, Jin kun, Yuki kun, dan ... Kazune kun" balas sapa Karin.

"Wah Hanazono san aku kan belum menyapa mu, kalau begitu aku sapa dulu deh. Hai Hanazono san" ucap Michiru.

"Michi kamu lucu" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem ehem" Ada yang marah nih karena tidak disapa.

"Ki kirio senpai, sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Michiru yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kirio senpai.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berenam, silahkan duduk" perintah Kirio senpai.

Mereka berenam lantas mematuhi perintah Kirio senpai dan duduk.

"Ada apa Kirio senpai?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kalian itu temannya Karin apa bukan?" tanya Kirio senpai.

"Tentu saja Kirio senpai, Kami semua adalah temannya Karin, memang ada apa?" jawab Kazusa.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kalian membuktikannya?" tanya Kirio senpai lagi.

"Kenapa Senpai menanyakan hal itu?" Kini Kazune mulai angkat bicara.

"Gomennasai, aku mau ke toilet dulu" pamit Karin, lantas pergi.

"Hanazono san kenapa?" ucap Michiru.

"Entahlah Michi kun" jawab Miyon.

"Baiklah aku langsung saja ke inti masalahnya" ucap Kirio senpai.

"Kalian adalah Kelompok Prince of School, dan Karin hanyalah seorang siswi pindahan yang tiba-tiba dekat dengan seluruh anggota Prince of School. Jadi apa kalian mengerti apa yang aku maksud?" ucap Kirio senpai. Mereka berlima kecuali Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Wakarimasen" ucap Kazune.

"Ternyata kamu memang pantas menjadi pemimpin dari Prince of School" puji Kirio. "Tapi bagaimana kamu akan mengatasi semua itu?" kini aura di sekitar Kirio senpai seperti menunjukkan aura membunuh.

"Itu rahasia yang pasti dia akan baik-baik saja" jawab Kazune.

"Apa bisa ku pegang ucapanmu itu?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah, aku selesai dengan kalian" ucap Kirio senpai sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berenam.

"Kazune, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang Kirio senpai maksud" tanya Jin.

"Pastikan saja kita selalu bersama dengan Karin" pesan Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkan kelima temanya itu yang masih dalam keadaan bingung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yey, chapter 3 is finish...

Gomen ya minna kalau chapter ini kurang bagus dan menarik.

Oke readers tolong terus berikanlah semangat kepada author baru ini agar bisa lebih baik lagi.

Tolong dengan sangat ... REVIEW PLEASE ...


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Sorry ya semua..., karena saran dari seluruh teman-teman dan kedua ortu ku..., mereka lebih suka kalau aku mulai buat original story

Jadi, cerita Frendzone dan Lineage akan aku ubah menjadi Original Story di situs Wattpad.

Nama akun author juga bukan salisa lagi..., tapi tenang aja... author belum mulai nulis cerita itu di situs itu, jadi kalian tidak perlu dulu cari susah-susah.

Kalau udah aku post nanti bakal aku omongin.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa kagak diterusin aja di ffn aja. Alasannya sama kayak yang diatas plus satu alasan lagi.

Soalnya tiap mau login dan post cerita disini, terkadang akun ku enggak bisa dibuka entah kenapa. Jadi dari pada emosi aku pilih ganti tempat dan fokus di tempat itu...

Pokoknya author bener-bener mint amaaf jika ngecewain kalian.


End file.
